undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Hero
DJ Hero, is an original CAW, who is currently singed to the CAW promotion OWF (Online Wrestling federatio) and is alson signed with XWF (XBOX Wrestling Federation), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment), XYZ (Xtreme Youtube Zone) and ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is a former OCW Tag Team Champion and the longest reigning OCW World Heavyweight Champion in its history. He is also brothers with Drew Spade. He was signed to OCW before its demise in May 2013. NSWL (2011) DJ Hero made his OCW debut under the name of ''Dalton. ''He competed in a tag team match on the first episode of NSWL Friday Night Nitro teaming with Kane in a winning effort over James and Chavo Guerrero. On the next episode, he won the NSWL World Championship in a fatal 4 way Steel Cage over Jon, Ghostrider and Gonzalez. He didnt appear again before the companys demise. OCW (2011-2013) GM, World Champion and Feud with Caesar Dan DJ made his OCW debut as the General Manager of the promotion under the name ''Enjolras. ''He forced William Regal to put all of WWE's championships on the line. As a result, OCW gained the Tag Team Championships, Intercontinental Championship and the WWE Championship. On the same night, he was attacked by Regal. Due to a "No Contact Clause" in his GM contract, he resigned as General Manager and gave all rights to Jerry Lawler. He then signed on to the active wrestling roster under a new name of ''Damion Stacy. ''He fought Regal in an un-aired episode of OCW and was victorious. He then earned a World Heavyweight Title match against current champion, The Ninja, who he defeated to become champion. He then changed his name to ''DJ Hero. ''On the episode "OCW Returms" he teamed up with JZ and Razzo in a losing effort against Caesar Dan , Pletcher and The Ninja. His next title defense would come at Extreme Rules, where he faced off against Caesar Dan in a Steel Cage match and would successfully defend the belt. He would defeat Dan again at TLC. DJ fought The Ninja at the Royal Rumble event but the match ended in a no-contest due to The Syndicate's (Greg Savior and Omega ) interfearence. DJ held the title for a total of 6 months until he lost the title at Elimination Chamber to Dan. At Wrestlemania 1, he teamed with JZ to defeat the Syndicate to become the new Tag Team Champions. The belts would be dropped from the company a month later. DJ was then scheduled to face Caesar Dan at Summerslam but, Dan left the company before the match ever happened. Feud with The Ascension At Cyber Vengeance, DJ walked to the ring and raised JZ's hand after he won the World Title. Hero then confronted the Ascension at Survivor Series and teamed with long time rival Caesar Dan and The Wingman in a losing effort. At Smackdown, DJ took on "The Canadian Destroyer" Mark Accuracy and won by KO. DJ competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost. DJ then entered a 16 man tournament to declare a number one contender for the World Championship but lost in what was called the upset of the tournament in the first round to Greg Savior. DJ will compete in a 6 man battle royal to crown a number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. OWF (2013-present) Debut DJ Hero was then moved to OWF after OCW's demise on May 9th, 2013. He made his debut in a dream match vs Mario Sanchez in a winning effort. DJ will face Greg Savior at OWF Summerslam for the OWF World Heavyweight Title. XWF (2012-present) It was reported that DJ had signed a contract with XWF (XBOX Wrestling Federation). He made his in-ring debut on Aftershock in the first ever "Cut Your Teeth" challenge and was victorious over Triple D . He made his return to XWF on episode 30 backstage by allining himself with Dr. Khan and superkicking fellow OCW roster member and long-time rival Caesar Dan . On the pre-show match of Absolution, DJ Hero was victorious over Caesar Dan. DJ then appeared on the XWF Award Show Post Show where The Owner thanked DJ for his service to XWF and he gave him a reward but no one know what it is due to the camera cutting out. It was revealed on episode 31 that DJ Hero would be in the Demolition Series 2. He later competed against Triple D in a rematch from the "Cut Your Teeth" challenge and DJ defeated Triple D and advanced to the next round. He faced Knightmare in the second round but lost the match and was elimianted from the series. YCW (2013-present) It has been reported that DJ Hero has signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). He debuted on Smackdown confronting and accepting the open challenge of Bison. He then Superkicked him before leaving the ring. DJ went on to Wrestlemania to defeat Bison. YWE (2013-present) Debut and heel turn; feud with Dark Shark It was reported that DJ Hero had signed a contract with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment). He debuted on the 1000 sub Raw Supershow by interrupting Johnny B. Rockin and hit him with the Super Kick. After, DJ Hero was drafted to RAW. At Extreme Rules, he faced Thunder and Dark Shark in a triple threat match in a winning effort. At Money In the Bank, DJ competed in the RAW MITB Ladder Match, but lost to Dark Shark. At YWE Summerslam, DJ teamed with Dark Shark and Kid Wild and lost after DJ turned on his team, turning heel and giving Team Smackdown the victory. He is set to take on Dark Shark with Sharks's MITB contract on the line. XYZ (2013-present) Debut; World Champion It was reported that DJ Hero had signed on to XYZ Wrestling. DJ Hero made his XYZ at Hell In A Cell and competed in a 6 man Armageddon Hell in a Cell match but lost to Richochet. He faced Kevin Needle at Money in the Bank in the first round of the MITB tournament and won. DJ later that night competed in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match against "Badass" Steve Storm, Tristen Knight and Jose Fuego to become Mr. Money in the Bank. Later that night, he cashed in his MITB contract on Amazing Red to become the World Heavyweight Champion. ELW (2013-present) It was reported that DJ Hero had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. Championships & Accomplishments NSWL: *NSWL World Champion- 1x OCW: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x *Tag Team Champions- 1x with JZ XWF: *"Cut Your Teeth" Winner XYZ: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x (current) *Mr. Money in the Bank 2013 (Showdown)